1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for projecting light selectively from separate sources through different color light transmission surfaces and, more particularly, to structure for preventing light projected through one of the transmission surfaces from passing through another of the transmission surfaces.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide a bulb with different color light transmission surfaces and separate, selectively operable filaments to project light through those surfaces and thereby produce, at one's desire, different color light. Such a bulb is shown, for example, in FIG. 3 of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,452. It is also known to use separate bulbs, each with a different color light transmitting surface, to project light against a common reflector, as also seen in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,452 in FIGS. 4 and 5. These structures are quite versatile and have proven very effective for their intended purposes.
However, one problem that has been encountered is that there may be some bleeding of light from one of the bulb surfaces through another of the bulb surfaces when the filament associated with the other bulb surface unpowered. The result is that the light color produced is not clean, i.e. there is mixture of different light colors resulting from the different color light transmission surfaces. This is particularly a problem where the bulb is associated with a reflector which directs light projecting from the one transmission surface back towards another transmission surface.